Ben, Ricky, or neither
by soccerchick00
Summary: Amy leaves for New York..Amy comes back for a couple of weeks to visit. Will Amy and Ricky come together again and be together or will they just push each other way from each other again! Will Amy get together with Ben while they are in New York together or will she says no and move on..You will this all out in My story called Ben or Ricky..*updating every Tuesday or Wednesday*
1. Chapter 1

**So yea here is my new story called Ben or Ricky and its about a love triangle between Amy, Ben, and Ricky. Who will Amy choose? I hope you guys like this story I might come back and make some changes to this story..So here it goes my first Chapter to my story Ben Or Ricky...:)**

**Amys POV**

I had just gotten off of my plane. The plane had landed in New York at approximately 7:30 at night. I looked at the million lights all around New York. I look up higher in the sky to see no stars just light from the buildings and skyscrapers. I sigh. I grab my phone from my pocket to see if I got any messages. **No Messages.** I guess no one heard about me and Ricky yet or no one knew what to say. I didn't even know what to say and I am the one who ended it. I look at my background photo to see s picture of me and John. My heart melts at his smile. I was already missing my son and I wasn't even gone for 24 hours. "Gosh how am I going to do this?" I ask myself as I grab my bags and my suit from the ground. I go outside and I get the first taxi I can find that no one was in. I go to the apartment that Leo Bens dad let me and Ben stay in. I was the top floor and Ben was the bottom floor so either way I was going to be stuck with seeing Ben. I get out of the taxi to see Ben waiting for me. How did he know I was coming. I shake my head. Ben stares at every move I do.

"Well well well look who is in New York with me," Ben says with a grin. I roll my eyes and I go inside. Ben follows me inside. I turn around.

"What do you want Ben?" I ask really agitated at him.

"I don't know she is pretty and she is standing in front of me and her name is Amy," Ben says. I roll my eyes again.

"Well Ben sorry to tell you something I don't like you," I say in a mean voice. Ben looks really hurt by what I say.

"Yea sure," I hear Ben whisper to himself.

I walk away and I go inside and I jump everything on the ground and I walk into the bedroom and I fall asleep instantly on the bed.

**The next day**

I wake up to a buzzing noise coming from my red bag sitting the farthest away from me. I get up from the red sheets and I touch the cold hard ground and I tip toe to the bag to see I have a bunch of texts and missed calls.

"Why do I have a bunch of texts and calls?" I ask myself. Then I remember what took place 24 hours ago in California. I open up the first text message.

_**10** missed calls_

_**5** text messages_

_**3** messages were from her mom_

_**2 **messages from her dad_

_**1** message from Ashley_

_**2 **messages from Ben_

_**1 **message from Adrian_

_**1 **message from Grace_

**Mom**

_I was trying to see if u made it there ok. I will support u whatever u do._

**Mom**

_Are u mad at Me I am sorry for whatever I did call me_

**Mom**

_Amy me and your dad are worried call me_

**Dad**

_I am sorry I said u should have married Ricky but u should have call me_

**Dad**

_Amy call me me and your mom are worried_

**Ashley**

_So I heard u and Ricky didn't get married. I know this is weird for me to say this but follow Ur dreams cal me_

**Adrian**

_Omg Amy I am so sorry u and Ricky didn't work out but I am getting married in New York in a couple of months hope u can come call me_

**Grace**

_Amy I am so sorry about u and Ricky. Me and Jack didn't marry either so I goes me and u on the same page but u should probably call Ur dad he is freakin out bye_

I had so many texts and call from people so I decided to wait and not text anyone or call anyone until I was calm down and relaxed and that I wasn't jet lagged anymore. I put my phone on the bedside table and I go over to my things and I start unpacking...I finished unpacking all of my things as I was putting things away a picture falls out of the small part of my suit case. I pick up the picture and it is of Me, John, and Ricky after his graduation but before the party and the next one is of me and Ricky after he proposed and he is kissing me on the cheek. I smile. I know I didn't just miss John I also missed Ricky. I loved Ricky but he didn't love me. A tear comes down my face and hits the picture I wipe my eyes so no more tears come down my face I kiss me hand and I touch the photo that had John in it.

"I love you buddy I will come for you soon I miss you everyday take care of your daddy for me," I say into the photo. I set the photo down in the table and I walk it the freshly cleaned apartment. I pick up a note sitting on my counter.

**Amy**

_Anytime you need anything call me! I will make sure Ricky stays in line and make sure not to let Ben take control of your life and make sure to focus on school if you need anyone to talk to call me..._

**Leo**

I put down the note and I smile. I was excited to start school but I was also slightly nervous. I had no friends now so I was a square one. I touch my finger to my chin and I grabbed my phone from the counter and decided to make my first call.

_**Amy:** Hey Adrian_

_**Adrian:** oh hi Amy_

_**Amy:** Do you happen to be in New York already?_

_**Adrian:** umm yea actually we just landed_

_**Amy:** OK well when you get time can we sit down and talk_

_**Adrian:** umm yea sure text me time and date and I will meet you there just give me a few days OK._

_**Amy:** Yea that's fine_

_**Adrian:** so I heard about Ricky_

_**Amy:** yea and..._

_**Adrian**: nothing never mind I should havent said that so bye_

_**Amy: **__Bye_

I hang up the phone and I grab a blanket from the closet and I cuddle up in it and I fall asleep dreaming about seeing John again.

**I started this story and I really like it and I hope you guys like it too...so yea enjoy! Please review! That's all I ask for a payment is to review and if you review then I will write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews they made me smile sorry I haven't updated in a while I promise I will update all of the rest of my stories today too.**

**-Soccerchick00**

* * *

><p>This day felt really long. I didn't want anything to do with Ben but maybe I could give him a chance. I did like him in all but I wasn't complety over Ricky and I didn't want to led the guy on. He already had feelings for me I didn't want them to become to deep. I lie down on my red couch in the living room and I pick up the book sitting on the coffee table that Mr. Boykewich got for me as a present. He was always so nice to me. He truly had a kind heart. I just wish Ben was just like him but he wasn't. I was thinking about all of my thoughts that i didn't eben hear the door knock at first but then I heard it knock again. It wasnt a loud knock but loud enough to hear<p>

"Who is it?" I asked walking up to the door I look through the peep only seeing that it was the guy I kinda actually wanted to see right now. I only wanted to be friends with him and possibly take things slow. I open the door.

"It's Ben," Ben says with a small smile. I smile at him too. He was walks in the apartment and I shut the door lightly.

"I guess come in," I say confused on why he just walked in but I shrug my shoulders and I turn around to face him.

"Hey Amy I wanted to ask you something," Ben says with a slight smile.

"What did you want to ask me?" I ask him with a smile.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight and of course as friends," Ben asks looking into my hazel eyes. I smile and I nod my head.

"Sure I would love to go as friends," Amy says as she walks into the living room with Ben following her. Ben sits down next to her.

"So how are you?" Ben asks actually caring about how she felt. I look at him with tears in my eyes. I sniffle a bit and Ben hands me a tissue. I laugh and I take it from him.

"Thanks," I say while blowing my nose. Ben rubs my back. "I feel like crap I miss my son but I also can't help but miss Ricky**,"** I say as I cry. Ben goes in for a hug and I wrap my arms around his neck and I cry in his shoulder.

"Amy I am sorry to be the one to tell you but I don't think Ricky wants you back," Ben says looking down. I am confused where was this coming from.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him really confused.

"Ricky has already moved on apparently he is with Clemintine as we speak," Ben says looking at me. I roll my eyes as he says her name.

"I can't believe I have been gone for two days and he is already with that slut," I say as more tears come down my face.

"Amy I promise everything will be okay," Ben says getting up from the couch. I smile at him and I watch him walk out the door. I lean back against the couch and I sigh.

Later that night

Amy is getting ready for their "friend date". I put on skinny jeans and I curled my hair and put on a white blouse. And I put on some white casual sandals. I was busy getting ready then I hear my phone start buzzing like crazy. I pick up the phone to see it was a call.

_Incoming call from Ben_

**Amy: _Hello_**

**Ben: _Hey it's me I was wondering of u wanted to go out to the new buffalo wild wings around the corner_**

**Amy: _You remembered that I liked wings._**

I smile. I knew Ben was the sweet guy. He was defiantly the guy for me by far. I loved him and I knew it.

**Ben: _Yea so see you in ten minutes_**

**Amy:_ ok bye_**

I say with a smile.

**Ben: _Bye_**

I hang up and I smile but then I have a frown as I think about John again. "What did I get myself into?" I ask myself shaking my head. I was so confused at this point.

* * *

><p>I go into a taxi and i meet Ben at Buffalo Wild Wings. I go in the restraunt and I see him in the back. "Hey Ben" I say with a small wave.<p>

"Oh hey Amy I didn't see you come in," said Ben.

"So how's life been?" I ask him wanting to know how he felt since I told him how I felt earlier.

"Horrible!" said Ben truthfully.

"Aww why's that?" I asked him confused and I smiled.. Hoping it didn't have anything to do with her.

"Because I didn't have you!" Ben says expressing his feelings.

"Aww that's soo sweet but Ben I don't think I am ready to date anyone for a while at least," I say. Hoping he would understand but he had a look of hurt on him.

"oh umm...Well I understand completely even though I am who fell in love with u," said Ben. Hoping she wouldn't get angry.

"Really Ben I thought you would understand I am going through a tough time!" I yelled at him.

"What?!" Ben asked.

"I am leaving," I say walking away from him pissed as I could be. I was also sad at the same time leaving Ben.

Amy walked out and Ben didn't stop her. He know she was angry and didn't want to make a scene. He left the restraunt and went home and went to bed. Ready for what he had to face for the next day. Amy walked into her apartment and set down her bag and dragged herself to bed. Why did Ben have to be such a jerk. Why did he understand what she was going through. Amy snuggled up to her pillow lieing right next to her and she falls asleep and dreams about seeing her son and having thoughs about how her fairy tale ending would have went.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this new update! I loved this update to. It's not my best you know what I don't care. Leave me reviews please and thanks for all reviews I got last time. Thanks!<strong>

**-Soccerchick00**


End file.
